


Of Disastrous DMs and Rooftop Confessions

by limezest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Identity Porn, M/M, Teen for language, harley cries on a rooftop whoops, parkner week day one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limezest/pseuds/limezest
Summary: Spider-Man agrees to hang out with Harley, but what can he do when Harley invites Peter to come along?





	Of Disastrous DMs and Rooftop Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> happy parkner week 2019!!! this fic is a prompt fill for day one: identity porn (which isn't real porn btw)  
dedicated to my beta, tumblr guide, and very dear friend (you know who you are bb)  
talk to me on [tumblr!!](https://disasterpal.tumblr.com/)

“PETER!” Harley bursts into the room, not even noticing Peter’s wince as the door crashes into the wall. “LOOK!!”

Peter struggles to read the words on Harley’s shaking phone and places his hands over the brunette’s to steady them. Oblivious to the blush that spreads over Harley’s cheeks, Peter recognizes a DM that he had just sent. Well, not Peter, one that Spider-Man had sent.

Peter did his best attempt at looking surprised, hoping Harley’s excitement would make him overlook his subpar acting skills, and did his best to muster up a response. “Whoa! You’re hanging out with Spider-Man!” He resisted a cringe as the words slipped out of his mouth; he had known it was a bad idea to say yes when he received the DM, but he rarely thought things out when it came to Harley. His smile and excited laugh and the way he bounced around when he was happy made Peter way too weak to refuse one of his latest prank ideas or in this case, a hesitant and nervous offer to work on some tech together. Suddenly, something in Harley’s animated rant snapped Peter out of his thoughts.

“Wait, what did you say?”

Harley rolled his eyes before repeating what he had said, “Darlin’, I know you’ve met Spider-Man when you worked on his suit so it’s not as exciting for you, but as the light of my life and main panic prevention I want you to be in the lab with us!” Peter frantically ignored the slight swell in his chest from Harley calling him the ‘light of his life’ and dealt with his rising panic. He obviously couldn’t say yes but he also didn’t want to disappoint Harley or accidentally reveal his identity (of course he could trust Harley, but he didn’t want to put him in harm’s way if it could be avoided). Peter sighed and decided to try and let Harley down easy.

“Sorry Harley I can’t go.” Peter threw in the most convincing frown he could summon, which wasn’t too hard as he did feel genuinely bad to leave Harley hanging.

Harley huffed and replied, “Peter please I really need you there! What if I freak out and make a fool of myself in front of Spider-Man! You already know him so you can make sure everything goes smoothly.” When Peter did nothing but shake his head sadly, Harley pressed, “Peter please, I really want to do this but I’m gonna be so stressed without you there.”

“I really wish I could, but I just can’t. I’m sorry.” Peter tries to convey his sincerity, but evidently it doesn’t have much effect as Harley screws up his face and storms out of the room.  
Peter felt terrible. Guilt wrenching his stomach, he slipped on his suit and mask before crawling out the window. He needed to escape the whole situation with Harley for a bit and just not be Peter, not be someone who let his friend (crush) down. After fighting off a few muggers and helping a lost group of high schoolers, the knot in his stomach has loosened a bit. Noticing that his curfew is rapidly approaching, Peter begins to swing his way back to Stark Tower. His final web reaches the top of his arc and he releases into a flip, landing smoothly on the roof. He’s about to crawl down the side of the building and return to his room when a muffled sob ripples through the air, so quiet that Peter can only detect it because of his super hearing.

Peter makes his way over towards the source of the sound. He’s shocked when he sees Harley with his knees pulled to his chest and back shaking as he emitted low sobs. Edging closer to Harley, he pauses a second before calling out.

“Are you okay?” Stupid. Peter internally curses himself, because anyone crying alone on a roof late at night probably isn’t doing so hot. Harley jerks in surprise before sniffling and lifting his head. He squints and wipes away some tears before his eyes widen in surprise.

“Spider-Man?”

“The one and only, at your service!” Peter softens his voice a little as he carefully sits down next to Harley, “I know my usual thing is stopping crime, but you look like you could use someone to talk to.”

Harley seemed a little skeptical and took a second to consider Peter’s words a little before he began to speak. “Thanks, I’m sorry this is gonna seem dramatic and superficial but there’s this boy I like and I messed things up a little.” Peter’s heart sank at the mention of Harley’s crush, he had even less of a chance than he had thought if Harley was so into this boy that he cried on rooftops over him, but he gave an encouraging nod indicating that Harley should continue. “He’s really smart, like super smart! And I’m good at engineering and robotics but I’m still just a small-town mechanic but I thought if I could work with you I could maybe impress him. So I asked him to come along when we were gonna work together but he said no even when I said I needed him there and then I freaked out and stormed out. And now I’m realizing that was so stupid of me because it was such a small thing and he probably had a good reason but now he’s gonna think I’m some dramatic baby!”

Peter was in shock. He was oblivious, but not so stupid that he didn’t realize who Harley was talking about. Harley liked Peter. Peter’s crush liked him! He was so busy internally rejoicing that he forgot about the current situation until he noticed Harley staring at him, waiting for a response.  
“I’m sure this guy doesn’t think you’re stupid. This sounds like a small fight and I’m sure everything will be fine if you just apologize for storming out. And I don’t think you’re stupid, Mr. Stark has shown me some of your projects and they were really clever! I’m sure this guy thinks the same.” Harley shot Peter a small smile as he finished up, clearly cheered up by his words.

“Thanks Spider-Man,” Harley muttered.

“No problem.” Peter wrapped his hands around one of Harley’s in a comforting farewell gesture and as he went to pull away, Harley grabbed his wrists. Peter cursed himself for copying the same gesture he had done just hours before as he noticed a flash of recognition in Harley’s eyes.

“Peter?” Harley seemed sort of unsure as he questioned Peter.

“No, no! I’m not Peter!” Peter stammered as he started to slip away from Harley, who was now focused enough to recognize his voice. 

“Peter, I know it’s you, I can tell by your voice.” Peter sighed and stopped moving away, as Harley suddenly began to freak out when he realized he had just accidentally confessed his crush. “Wait, fuck! By the way, I totally wasn’t talking about you before there’s this other guy who I invited after you-”

Harley’s rambling is cut off as Peter surges forward and pulls him into a hug. “Harley, calm down. It’s fine if you have a crush on me, actually, it’s great because it’s gonna make things much less awkward when I tell you that I feel the same way.” Harley shoves Peter off him in surprise and grabs his shoulders to look him dead in the eyes.

“You WHAT?”

Peter chuckles as he replies, “I like you too Harley.” Harley stands shocked for a second before moving his hands to grip the edge of Peter’s mask. He hesitates until Peter nods to confirm that it's okay. Harley rips the mask off and weaves his hands into Peter’s hair to pull him in for a kiss, stopping again right before their lips can touch. Peter surges forward and seals the kiss, causing Harley to grip his hair even tighter. Peter wraps his arms around Harley’s waist and deepens the kiss. He nips at the other boy's lip before pulling away so their foreheads were pressed up against the others, identical smiles on their faces.

“I can’t believe I had a crush on fucking Spider-Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: i have exciting news!!  
me: i wrote a fic!!  
my best friend: oh god i thought you got back together with your ex  
me, remembering how i almost snapped him for advice on writing the kiss: haha no way!!


End file.
